The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,616,987 discloses a marine engine including a cylinder block having first and second banks of cylinders that are disposed along a longitudinal axis and extend transversely with respect to each other in a V-shape so as to define a valley there between. A catalyst receptacle is disposed at least partially in the valley and contains at least one catalyst that treats exhaust gas from the marine engine. A conduit conveys the exhaust gas from the marine engine to the catalyst receptacle. The conduit receives the exhaust gas from the first and second banks of cylinders and conveys the exhaust gas to the catalyst receptacle. The conduit reverses direction only once with respect to the longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,019 discloses a lubricating system for a marine engine having a lubrication deflector which extends from the cylinder block of the engine toward rotating surfaces of a crankshaft and/or connecting rod. A lubrication passage is provided as an integral part of a cylinder block of the outboard motor to direct a flow of liquid lubricant away from the lubrication deflectors and downwardly toward a lubrication reservoir, or sump.